A Very Violent Valentines
by Siriusly Ironic
Summary: It's valentines day but it's storming badly. What happens when Flippy wants to go visit his boyfriend only to be caught in the raging storm. Everyone knows what happens when Flippy has a flashback, how is this going to effect the little bluenette who's all curled up at home? This is a male x male fanfic, if you don't like don't read. Warnings of rape and violence.


_** My first Happy Tree Friends story so please be gentle. Constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames or bashing. Hope you enjoy this. **_

_**Pairing: Fliqpy x Splendid**_

_**Rating: M for violence, male relationships and rape so please read at your own risk**_

_**Author: Siriusly Ironic**_

_**Warnings: Rape, violence, male relations**_

_**I have no beta so all mistakes are my own.**_

It was freezing. Ice cold rain poured down from the sky above. Thunder pounded and the wind howled like a pack of starved wolves. Lightning crashed, lighting up the blackened sky. Everyone was huddled inside their homes, praying it would end soon. All but one, a young man with forest green hair and glowing gold eyes stalked the storming streets. His military uniform clinging to him and dripping wet. A knife clutched tightly in his hand, a gun strapped to his thigh. Coming upon a familiar house he grinned, razor sharp teeth shown brightly as a brief flash of lightning lit the stormy sky.

He avoided the front door, deciding to walk around the side of the house to the back instead. He crept silently to the back door. Lifting up his boot clad foot he slammed it into the door, effectively kicking it open with a loud bang, not that it mattered how loud he was, it would be impossible to hear over the storm. With the door now open the green haired soldier made his entrance.

Still dripping wet he made his way to the back bedroom, the room he knew 'he' would be curled up in. The bluenette he so often visited, the self proclaimed 'Hero' of Happy Tree Town.

A deep menacing laugh made its way up from the soldiers throat, echoing off the walls and intertwining with a crash of thunder. Reaching the back room his grin stretched even wider, almost all of his glistening dagger teeth showing. Slowly he pushed on the bedroom door. Swinging on its hinges it opened wide enough to reveal a full silhouette, and with a flash of lightning that set the room ablaze with light the figure of the green haired soldier was illuminated.

With an earsplitting scream the bluenette that the golden eyed male had been searching for bolted up in his bed. "W-what are you doing here!?" he demanded. The only response he received was another deep crackling laugh. Without any warning the greenette lunged, pinning the other male down onto the bed. "Get off of me!" the soldiers victim shouted, fighting to push his attacker off.

"Shhh" the soldier said, placing a finger to the lips of the male he sat atop of. "I said get off! What the hell are you doing Flippy!?" Laughing once again the green haired male shook his head, "No Flippy here, Splendid~" Upon hearing this Splendid began to fight harder, fear gripping him as he flailed about. "Ah, ah, ah." he scolded, gripping the bluenette around the throat. "Now, now, Splendid. Is that any way to treat your lover?" the golden eyed psycho taunted. "You're not my lover Fliqpy! You're just some psychotic bastard that looks like him!" Splendid spit out, his eyes narrowing. Fliqpy feigned hurt, golden eyes widening in false shock. "How could you say something like that? And on Valentines Day no less…" the act would almost be convincing if it weren't for the wicked grin splitting the greenette's face.

Splendid ignored him, instead opting to change the subject. "What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to keep himself calm. He wouldn't be able to hurt Fliqpy, because that would mean he would be hurting Flippy as well.

"I just wanted to see my boyfriend on the day of love~" he chuckled darkly, his deepened voice making it sound all the more menacing. "You're lying." the bluenette replied without blinking. "You're right," Fliqpy said airily, "That was what Flippy wanted. I'm just here to screw you." the tone was so nonchalant it took Splendid a moment to register what the other had just said.

"What!?" he shouted once it had finally sunk in. Fliqpy laughed loudly, the boisterous noise echoing in the small room. "You really are slow." he continued to laugh. Splendid blushed indignantly, "Sh-shut up." he growled, wanting to punch the other male but not wanting to hurt Flippy. "What did you say?" Fliqpy asked, all signs of amusement gone. Splendid swallowed, he knew he had said something wrong. "You don't order me around. I order you." before the bluenette knew what was happening he was suddenly face down on the bed, his hands being bound to the headboard with the soldier's belt.

"What are you doing?!" Splendid shouted, beginning to panic once again as he felt his pants being yanked off. "Be quiet." Fliqpy growled, holding his field knife to the hero's neck. Feeling the cold steel against his flesh caused Splendid to freeze, he knew all too well that Fliqpy wouldn't hesitate to slice him open, he'd done it millions of times before and Splendid had the scars to prove it.

Moments later Splendid felt something hot and warm at his entrance. "What are you doing!?" He asked again, trying to break the bindings on his wrists. "Nothing~" Fliqpy grinned before thrusting into the bluenette. Splendid let out a earsplitting yelp as Fliqpy pushing himself into the other male, not even allowing him to adjust before he began to move violently. "Stop! Please!" the hero began to cry out, his pleas falling on uncaring ears as the soldier continued his assault.

It felt like eternity before the green haired veteran was sated, pulling out none to gently he placed a violent kiss to the back of Splendid's neck. "Happy Valentines Day." he whispered, chuckling darkly before falling into an easy sleep.

_**I had made this for a valentines competition but didn't feel like embarrassing myself with entering it. So instead I'm posting it here out of boredom. I've never written for this show so I'm not sure how well I did, I use to ship this couple so hard until I started and RP relationship with a wonderful Shifty. Well anywho, I still ship this here you all go. There really aren't enough stories of these kinds.**_


End file.
